


A Magical Time of Year

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, F/M, Fade to Black, Family Fluff, Marriage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: The Beltane celebration has always been a magical time for the Malfoy's. Will it continue this year?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Celebration of Beltane 2020





	A Magical Time of Year

Fives years had passed since his engagement and handfasting ceremony and every Beltane since that year had brought some magic into their lives. 

On the second anniversary of their engagement, they had been blessed with the twins. On their third, his dad and her mum had gotten married. Last year they had welcomed a third child to their already hectic lives.

This Beltane promised to be the best yet, this Beltane he would marry the love of his life. Rose Weasley.

\-----

Draco Malfoy stared at his wife’s naked form as she walked towards the shower room.

“Come back to bed”, he called.

“Draco Malfoy, we do not have time, we have so much to do!”

He pulled back the covers and hauled himself out of bed. His boxer shorts not masking the obvious interest he had for his wife. 

He pulled her into a backwards embrace. “It’s Beltane, my love, there is always time for sex on Beltane.” He kissed her neck hungrily, a spot he knew she struggled to resist responding to.

“Mmm…” she moaned, “well that maybe so, but we have a wedding to attend, and you can't be quick. Also, Beltane is not about sex.”

“I never want to be quick with you, my love. We have years to make up for. Plus someone agreed to babysit the grandchildren tonight. That does not make for an evening of sexual activity,” he growled, “and in my book, Beltane is all about sex.”

She pulled away and turned to stare at his grinning face. “It was you who agreed to babysit!”

“I know,” he smirked, “which is why I need to have you now!” Her laughter filled the room as he pounced and maneuvered her to the bed. “See, you love Beltane sex!”

\-------

Rose Weasley stood and stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

Twenty-four years old and a mother to three already, and after today she would also be a wife. 

She had only ever been with one man. Well, he had been a boy when she had first met him. They had met on their first day of Hogwarts. He had quickly become firm friends with her cousin Albus, and as a consequence, they had seen plenty of each other throughout their school years. 

It had been their final year at school before he had made his move. They had been skirting around each other for years. Ignoring the obvious attraction. She had refused to see the interest from other boys. She had set her hopes on him and him alone. Their first kiss had been awful, and for the briefest of moments she panicked.

Their second attempt was everything, and they hadn't looked back since. Her father had been furious when five years ago, she had invited them to a Beltane ceremony. She had forgotten to tell her parents the real purpose for it. 

Her engagement and handfasting ceremony to Scorpius Malfoy. 

They knew their future lay with each other. 

A flurry of activity broke her from her reverie.

Two blonde children ran into the room yelling as they zoomed stuffed dragons in the air above them, hands outstretched trying to out height the other. 

“Leo and Carina Malfoy! You two are supposed to be getting ready with Uncle Albus!”

The two children stopped roaring and started giggling instead. Carina ran up to her mother, “You look pretty, mummy.”

She couldn't help but smile, they were little teraways, but they were hers. She kneeled and took both of them in her arms for a cuddle, just as a worried looking Albus appeared in the doorway. 

“Sorry! The little tykes! They move fast!”

She laughed, “They do indeed! Try having three of them!”

“Come on, you two,” he said laughing, grabbing a twins hand in each of his! “Mummy needs to get ready to marry Daddy!”

She's been ready for years, she said to herself as she watched them leave the room.

\------

Draco watched as his daughter in law to be, walked down the flower aisle that had been laid out. They wanted to marry on this day as the couple believed it brought them luck! They had added a few Beltane traditions to the day, but otherwise, it was a normal wedding ceremony. 

He nodded briefly at Ron Weasley as they walked past and gave Rose a smile. She was a beautiful bride, she took after her mother. He squeezed her hand as she wiped a tear from her face. 

He was also hoping for a bit of Beltane luck this year.

———

Scorpius turned to watch his wife to be, walked down the aisle towards him. Her face was lit up with mirrored joy from his own. She was breathtaking. On the arm of her father who had finally come round to Scorpius, he knew he would want for nothing but this woman for the rest of his days.

The dress she wore was ivory in colour with delicate lace and floaty material fitting her form to perfection. It was sexy and modest all at the same time. He couldn’t wait to take her out of it!

Finally, after what felt like years, she reached him at the altar made of stone. 

“I love you”, he blurted out.

Her smile burst through what he could only hope were happy tears.

“I love you too!”

The officiating Witch started the ceremony, and soon it was time to say their vows.

He went first, their hands together, hers shaking, his steadying.

“Rose, first of all, I want to thank you. Thank you for the three beautiful children you have graced me with. You are a wonderful mother to those three little monsters, and our family couldn’t ask for a better mother. 

“You are an inspiration to me and one I argue with myself that I am not worthy to be in the company of let alone marry. I’m sure your father would agree.”

He paused as the crowd rippled with some laughter.

“But in all seriousness after the number of years it took me to ask you out, if I learnt anything, it’s that I don’t want to waste any time with you! I want us to have it all and all of it together. You are the half of me that I could not live without Rose Weasley, and I cannot wait to be your husband.”

She squeezed his hands up in hers. “Scorpius, I certainly didn’t bring those three monsters into this world alone, and they definitely have Malfoy mischief in them!! But they with you are my world and I can’t see my place in this world without you or them! There is no one in this world I would rather have by my side, even if the only battle we fight is against the children!

“My love for you is endless, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life by your side, as your wife.”

Before he realised what he was doing, he had kissed her.

“Mr Malfoy, you’re a bit premature there, but ok, ok, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride… again!”

And just like that, they were married! He watched later on as his wife danced the night away, their youngest in her arms. 

“You’ve done well, Son.” His father came and stood by him. They watched as Hermione took the baby away from Rose, kissing her on the cheek.

“We are going to take the children now, the twins have passed out. Enjoy the rest of your wedding night,” he said winking.

“Dad, you and Hermione, you’re happy, right? Even though it took you all those years to finally get together?”

“I’m the happiest I’ve even been, Scorp, it just took us a lot longer to realise what you and Rose realised far earlier!”

Hermione had reached them now. “Your wife requests your presence on the dance floor, Scorpius!”

“I can’t….”

“She told me to ignore any protests of I can’t dance, as we all know you can!” She smirked.

“That Malfoy smirk is rubbing off on you, Hermione”, he retorted walking to join his wife.

\------

Draco watched as Hermione held Orion, their youngest grandchild. They were now home, their fire burning to beat the chill of the night, spring was starting off cold.

“Do you ever regret our wasted years?” He asked, stroking her soft curls away from her face. 

“I regret the time we wasted, but I can't regret everything each of us did in those years. We wouldn't have the beautiful family we do right now without those years. Why, do you?”

He paused for a moment, “No, of course not. I don't regret my son and our struggle to be together meant I was worthy of you by the time it was finally able to be something. My only regret is that we never had time for our own child.”

She looked over at him smiling. “Me too, but I think we have our hands full don't you? We have beautiful grandchildren who will be more than enough.”

He chuckled, “True. Although who knows what might happen with the Beltane Magic!”

“Ha!” She laughed now, “the one and only time you attempted a quickie will not be getting me pregnant after twenty years. You know I was told Hugo would be it, Draco. Ron and I, we tried for more.”

“I know, I know, sorry, I'm being daft and sentimental.”

“Weddings do that to people.” She shifted as Orion stirred. 

“Now help me put these sleepy munchkins to bed,” she said nodding at the twins who had passed out for the second time that evening on top of Draco.

“With pleasure, my love.”

……..

He followed tradition of carrying his wife over the threshold. She couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I don’t know why you think I couldn’t have carried you, Rose! Why on earth do you think I’m as weak as that?”

“I’m laughing at how offended you got when you know that Albus and Hugo were so obviously winding you up!”

“Yea well, let’s see how he managed to get his end away tonight after that curse I sent his way!”

“Scorpius Malfoy! You remove it this instant!” She scolded him.

“The only thing I’m removing this instant, is that dress from the delectable body that I know hides under it.”

“It certainly isn’t as good as it was three children ago!” She chuckled.

“Rose Malfoy, you take that back! It’s better, it gave us those three angels.”

“Angels?!” She moaned, his lips had found her neck as his hands began to untie the bodice of her dress.

“Sorry,” he said, breaking away, “did I say angels? I meant monsters! I mean seriously who knew mixing Malfoy and Weasley genes would be such a nightmare?”

“I swear they will be a worse version than Uncle George.”

“Let’s not kill the mood baby by making me think about your Uncle George, yea? I mean, maybe play that card later when I need a distraction!”

His hands had succeeded in their task, and he turned her to face him, and as she turned, the dress fell away, revealing her to him in full.

“Well, well, Mrs Malfoy, no bra or knickers? Are you telling me you have been knickerless all day?”

“I like the sound of Mrs Malfoy,” she smirked, stepping out of the dress that now pooled on the floor, “and I’m surprised it’s taken you all day to notice, Husband!”

“Me too…” he said, actually disappointed in himself. 

“Now, Mr Malfoy, I think you have far too many clothes on if you wish to consummate this marriage.”

He wasted no time at all in removing said clothing and stalked after her to find her by the four-poster bed that lay in the middle of the room about to take her heels off.

“Leave them on,” the words catching in his throat and she turned back to face him, leaving the heels as he had asked. He caught her lips in a steering kiss as her back hit one of those four pillars. 

“I have you all to myself” and with no interruptions.” His voice was ragged from arousal, “we won’t be sleeping tonight” my love.”

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her shoes digging ever so slightly into his skin.

“Sounds like heaven, Scorp”, she whispered in his ear as he lay her down on the plush bed. His kisses covering every inch of her body, worshipping her in the way she deserved. 

He would spend the rest of his days worshipping her he promised himself, and when he finally connected with her in a way that only lovers can later that night, he knew they wouldn’t be stopping at only three little monsters.

……..

The following Beltane there were no weddings, but double the magic as Hermione and Draco Malfoy baptised baby Lyra Malfoy in a joint ceremony with Scorpius and Rose Malfoy’s fourth child, Casper Malfoy. 

Their family make up was unusual, but in the end, happiness was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mini slightly fluffy challenge fic for Beltane!


End file.
